1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function switch on handle of motorcycle, more particularly to a novel function switch on handle of motorcycle in which a light transmissive zone formed on the housing of the function switch and a light emitting source installed in the interior of the function switch are provided in such a manner that the light beam, when generated from the light emitting source, can be displayed on the light transmissive zone so as to highlight the pattern on the light transmissive zone.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order that driver can make distinction between the functions of the switch mounted on the handle of motorcycle, indication patterns are usually printed on the surface of the function switch. However, as the indication patterns printed on the surface of the function switch often loses the action as function indicator at dim light place or at night, driver of motorcycle can only judge the position of each function switch according to his direct sense. Certainly, this often causes inconvenience and persecution in usage.
Hence, related industry has developed a function switch enabling to emit light for display at dim light place or at night, which can be referred to a new utility model disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. 553134 entitled “Motor switch having a light emitting body served as indication lamp”, in which a groove is provided in the interior of a control switch assembled on a mounting seat, a light emitting body lamp being disposed within the groove, and a closure cap made of transparent material having indication patterns provided thereon being fitted over the groove, a power cord being connected from the light emitting body lamp to the battery and headlight switch so as to control the ON-OFF of the light emitting body lamp by the headlight switch. In this manner, when the headlight is turned on in dim light condition, the light emitting body lamp is simultaneously energized to illuminate the indication patterns provided on the closure cap so as to allow the driver see clearly the position and function of each control switch to guarantee the safety in driving.
However, inasmuch as the fitting between the closure cap and the groove is accomplished by adhesive, supersonic welding or snap-fit, gap is easily produced on the joint seam between the closure cap and the groove so that a fully hermetic space cannot be formed in the groove. In this case, rain is liable to permeate into the groove to cause short circuit or even damage of the light emitting body lamp disposed in the groove. Furthermore, in the case of replacing the damaged light emitting body lamp, if the fitting between the closure cap and the groove is accomplished by adhesive or supersonic welding, the closure cap cannot be removed from the top of the groove such that maintenance becomes hindered and difficult. In addition, the indication patterns printed on the surface of the closure cap is easily peeled off in the course of time and the indication patterns are opaque or at most transmissive in some periphery, the indication effect and quality feeling are not that good.